danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Comment Boards
Comment boards (also occasionally known as the Message boards or abbreviated as the "CBs") are forums included in every Dan-Ball game. Links to each comment board are located under the instructions to a specific game, and enables players to choose their name and post their own suggestions for the games in question, or talk with other players about the game itself. Many comment board topics consist of conversations about tactics, sharing ideas, and occasionally arguments or other unrelated discussions. The comment boards have a timer that does not allow a user to comment more than 3 times on the same board every day, however other limits exist, such as how a player cannot comment more than twice back-to-back. These are the links to all web game related Comment Boards on Dan-Ball. Please note that all of the following links, with the exceptions of the general debate and help center boards, go to the English version of the site and that each Comment Board has a separate page for the Japanese language. Prior to February 2017, there was also a Chinese version of each board. * Stick Ranger 2 * Logi Box * Aqua Box * Rhythm Editor * Dgo * Ham Race 2 * Shisen-Sho * Lim Rocket * Cross Virus * Monster Box * Powder Game 2 * 100Bit * Elemental Box * Ray Trace Fighter * Mine Tower * Stick Ranger * Earth Editor * Font Game * Irritation Stickman * Powder Game * Micro Panda * Sand Moji * Compasses * Ham Race * Planet Simulation * Liquid Webtoy * Rockets Along with a comment board for each web game, there are four more comment boards: * Support which allows players to submit support requests such as bug reports. * App Games which focuses on the of Dan-Ball. (known as "mobile games" prior to July 29, 2016) * Search Games which focuses on the Search Games function in Dan-Ball. * General Board which allows general off-topic chats. Note that this board is only available in Japanese. Overview At the top of the comment page, a large text box can be seen. This is where the user is to type their comments. Above that is a row of eight color options, allowing the user to modify the colour of their comments. These colors include, from left to right: black, brown, red, orange, green, blue, purple and pink. Above the colour selections is a smaller text box where the user can enter a nickname if not logged into an account. If the user comments while not logged in, their name will appear in normal font, while if they are logged in, their name will appear bolded. This feature keeps people from impersonating other users. The maximum amount of characters that can be added in the name box, like the maximum in an account username, is 16. New comments will appear at the top of a list of older comments. These posted comments include the chosen post colour, the poster's nickname, the time and date, and the poster's IP code to distinguish different users. The main comment page contains roughly 100 comments, with a link at the bottom of the page to the "1000posts" section. These include 1000 of the most recent comments. The older ones have been deleted. If a website link exists in a user's comment, the Comment Board automatically recognizes it and applies the traditional underlined blue font to the link regardless of comment color, as well as the ability for the user to click on it and go to the location. After clicking, the link turns the usual purple to show that the user has previously clicked on the link. Links must have the exact prefix "http://" in order for the Comment Board to recognize it as a link. For example, "https://" does not work. Simply removing the "s" will allow the link to work like normal. After a user clicks the link, they go through a filter. If the Comment Board detects it as a Dan-Ball link, the user is sent to the link's destination immediately after clicking. If the Comment Board detects it as a third-party link, the user is sent to a jump page where the user must click on a second, authentic link to go to the destination. Limitations The comment boards have several commenting limitations, all of which are not fully documented and understood. These limitations have resulted in the creation of Dan-Ball chat sites and other related websites, but the majority of commenters prefer to make do with these limits and use the comment boards anyways. Here is what is known about the main limitations: * A crude censor bot is in place to filter out any profanities. Posts with flagged words won't be posted when "Submit" is pressed. However, if a user posts a term such as "skyscraper," it will still be filtered because the word contains "crap", which is censored. The censor bot is often considered more of a nuisance than a help, because users who wish to post profanities can simply spell the word wrong, substitute certain letters with characters that resemble them, or place other text character in the word like "c.r.a.p." Two words that could contain a profanity if the space in between them was removed also causes the comment to be blocked, such as "this example" as it can be simplified into "---s ex-----", which often frustrates users, as they can lose an entire comment of theirs because of a profanity between two (and in some cases three) words they didn't notice or intend to type. **Not all censored words are profanities. The censor bot also catches special character strings for various reasons. A double asterisk ("**") is censored most likely to avoid profanities whose letters are replaced by asterisks (for example, "s***" is censored), and both "Chiehiro" and "Hashizume", believed to be the first and last names of ha55ii, are censored. "Hack" is also censored to prevent people from posting hacking tutorials for Dan-Ball games. "dan-ball.tk" is also censored because it was like a regular comment board, but without limitations. The "no limitations comment board" site has been taken down. * A text limit exists on the Comment Boards. However, it appears to be dynamic; for example, a certain 22-line comment may not post but a certain 26-line comment may. Generally, it is believed that comments with over 21-25 lines of text will not be posted upon pressing "Submit". This text limit also blocks the user from posting Get-Set codes on the Comment Boards. * Users are limited to a certain number of posts per day, and cannot post three of the last five comments. However, the actual number of posts per day seems to depend on activity, as there has been evidence of posting more than the supposed three times in a 24-hour limit. Users are not warned of any content, time, or length errors before "Submit" is clicked, so if the user has typed a lengthy comment, he or she is advised to copy it to their clipboard prior to clicking the "Submit" button, because the typed comment in the text box will disappear whether the comment posts or not. Fortunately, this is not needed in most circumstances, because the site treats the "Submit" button as a link to a separate page—one that posts the comment. This means that if the user finds that the comment had not posted, he or she can simply click his or her browser's Back button to recover his or her typed comment to try again. Users are not allowed to post more than ten times on Dan-Ball comment boards within 24 hours. Other limitations exist, such as typing certain characters: * Backslashes (\) often appear as the yen symbol, (¥), the symbol used for Japanese currency, when typed on the comment boards. This is probably merely because Dan-Ball is a Japanese website. Although this backslash appears as a yen, copying it and pasting it into another location will revert it back to normal. Content Comments on the comment boards vary in topic and meaning. Every board may have a different "theme" to the conversations that take place. For example, boards of different games will generally focus on that specific game, and may even have different kinds of spam messages because of their different communities. With every board being slightly different, it is hard to generalize all of the comment boards on Dan-Ball as a whole. Some types of comments include: *Spam (often in the form of either single or double word comments, or simple gibberish). *Ideas (for the game in which the comment is posted, or Dan-Ball itself). *Complaints. *Trolling, including the impersonation of other users. *Advertisements (either Dan-Ball related or irrelevant links). *Lists, such as asking if people want to be in their Powder Game (2) uploads. *Tips on games such as Powder Game, Powder Game 2, or Stick Ranger. *Comments on the game itself. *Conversation comments about the game or another irrelevant topic. *Accusations and denials of various things, generally considered 'cheating' by the accuser (although this mostly happens on the 100bit comment boards) *Large-scale debates and/or arguments. *Links leading to uploads that tell viewers to vote on it, most commonly one of the user's uploads. app games Category:Content